1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cardboard containers, and, more particularly, to such containers utilized on conventional pallets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bulk bin boxes, as known in the art, are normally boxes formed of corrugated cardboard material utilized for packing or transporting large irregular shaped objects on a pallet. These bulk bin boxes are also sometimes utilized to store granular material or even smaller stacked boxes of goods.
Prior bulk bin boxes, such as those shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/344,989, have utilized a separate bottom panel attached by glue or stitching to the side of the tube or box structure which forms the standard sides of the box. These constructions needed additional labor to assemble the boxes. Normally, bulk bin boxes do not have a closed top.
The function of the bottom of the box is not simply to contain material or goods within, but to hold the shape of the box during loading while the box sits on a pallet. The pallet on which the box sits supports both the objects within the box and the box itself.
Additionally, some prior boxes were not formed so that they could be folded to minimize space for transportation purposes prior to being loaded. Other prior bulk bin boxes utilize four sides which have the effect of concentrating the forces of a full bin toward the center of the box sides. At times these forces, depending upon the product or material held by the bulk bin, can tear or burst the box.
What is needed in the art is a foldable bulk bin box that may be placed into a folded condition prior to use and unfolded to a substantially box shape when needed to be filled with goods.